


The unkown team

by motocanu



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motocanu/pseuds/motocanu
Summary: after the win of the ffi,inazuma legend japan has met yet another team that uses satanic powers and look very creepy





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interestingboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestingboi/gifts).



**After the ffi,Inazuma Legend Japan were very happy because they were the est team in the whole world.The whole team partyed all night and drank beer,but I think they are old enough to drink.Endou used his Fist of Justice to punch out a pinata,and let's just say that it was now a very large pancake that was hit with a loaded truck full of sandbags.**

**The whole night went by really fast without knowing they slept almot 13 hours.They tried to keep calm and watch tv,but they loved football more than they loved their mothers,so they went to Raimon to play with the Raimon GO team.The Raimon GO team struggled,but their passion never stood down and gave up.**

**But the Raimon GO team evolved really fast and created a new move called "The Dragon Fire" and went through Tobitaka's defending move very fast.The move looked like Gouenji's fire tornado but really evolved,almost like the ryuusei blade.Endou was eager to protect the net with hid God Hand V ,but had a really hard time protecting the net,wich made the both teams very amazed and happy at the same time.**

**After a little bit of training,the ground shook creating a big earthquake.It was so big that it provoked mole rats to jump out of the ground,and soon enough dark figures came through.They gave both teams the shivers,but Endou spoke**

**-"H-hello,how can I h-help you?"**

**They were very scared to even move a centimeter**

**-"Raimon,we will soon attack your beloved school,be ready,may 4" And soon faded away**

**The whole school went silent,Tachimukai looked at his clock wich showed the date,it was may 1,how were they going to train?**

 

 


	2. 2

 Endou wasn't surprised,he knew that they will become the best team in the world again,so Endou told them about the underground Inazuma training facility and soon after that,Tachimukai told Endou:

-"Captain,I need to create a new move,and I need you as a libero in the match"

 Endou replied

-"if you're sure about that,I'll do it"

 They went underground.

 The Inazuma Legend Japan were nostalgic upon seeing the old training facility that looked like it was there from 1969,but the Raimon GO team weren't very surprised.

 They trained there for hours upon hours and most of them fell on the floor really exhausted,but one man stood up and said

 -"We don't know their potential,so maybe if we worked as a "team" we would beat them"

 After 2 days of training the Raimon Fighters team was initiated.It consisted of Gouenji,Tachimukai,Endou,Fubuki,Sakuma,Tobitaka,Rococo,Aphrodi,Touko.

 They trained for the match,and soon will be fighting it

 


	3. The Big Bang

 It was 4 o clock,not even a fly in the air,it was very silent and the whole school slept like a tree,but a sudden bang woke almost the whole town of Inazuma.Endou looked at the sky

 -"W-What??"

 He saw a light that was as red as blood,followed after by a blinding light.The Unknown team came.

 Endou rushed fast to wake up the team for the big fight.Some of them were very very very very scared so they went on the field.

  The match started.Inazuma Fighters started counterattacking but none of the members of the Unknown team were moving.They knew something was up.So Gouenji did the Bakunetsu Screw,but the goalkeeper did a wierd move and it looked like the ball froze in time,the goalkeeper grabbed the ball like it was a piece of candy.

  Inazuma Fighters froze when they saw how easy he blocked the shoot.Then Endou Shouted:

 -"Come on friends,let's show them what the Inazuma Fighter's are all about!"

  The Unknown team began Counter-attacking,but the Inazuma Fighter's were overwhelmed by the influx of attackers.With a bit of luck,Tobitaka stopped the ball and gave it to Gouenji.But there was a weird scent coming with this sound of chanting and they felt weaker and weaker.Gouenji and Fubuki did the Crossdrive but it didn't work.

  They didn't know what to do.The Unknown team attacked.They sent a shoot that looked like the deathzone but was bigger and with a scary face on it.Tobitaka tried to stop it but didn't work.Endou had to use God Hand V but it didn't work.

  0-1 for The Inazuma Fighters.It was now the second half.Hibiki switched Endou for Tachimukai and he was the libero.After a wild match the Inazuma Fighter's but now they used Endou,Fubuki and Gouenji to shoot a secret hissatsu.

 Endou used Gigaton Head followed by Gouenji's Bakuretsu Storm and Fubuki's eternal blizzard.They scored a goal,it was 1-1 and they were very happy and motivated.But the Unknown team spoke a very creepy language,and counter attacked.They feared that they will score a goal.Onyx the main attacker of the Unknown team did a very blinding shoot almost like the ryuusei blade.And Tachimukai created a new hissatsu right there on the spot.It looked like the Fist of Justice,but there were 20 fists coming at the ball.After the second half Inazuma Fighters returned home with a score of 2-1.


End file.
